Fangs of Night
by AnonymousDew
Summary: After being shot down and left for dead, Fox is corrupted and turned into a vampire...and he is intent on revenge against Star Wolf. Can he be saved, or will darkness fall over Lylat?
1. Chapter 1

"Fox!" Krystal screamed out. Despite her recent appearance of resentment, deep down she still cared for him. Her true feelings for Fox began to come out. While she was still angry with him, she still loved him whether she wanted to admit it or not. Regret started to come out of her. Regret for joining Star Wolf. Regret for stabbing Fox in the back.

"What have I done?!

*she flew her Wolfen down to the surface in an attempt to check up on Fox, realizing the error of her ways*

Fox breathed hard, alarms blaring inside the Arwing's cockpit, while smoke rose out of the console and wires sparked behind him, hot metal landing on his shoulders. Still, he kept his blurry vision as focused as he could, his hands shaky on the stick as the Papetoonian desert rushed up to meet him...

He frantically tried to hit the eject button, but alas it wasn't responding.

"Ejector seat malfunction detected…"

"Damnit Damnit, Damnit"

As the Arwing crashed down upon the surface, Fox's head hit the canopy hard, shattered glass hitting him in the head. Causing a massive head wound, which blood started to leak out. Bones cracked in the process as well. Weakly, Fox managed to pull himself out of the cockpit, and onto the desert sands. He winced in pain as the biting winds, spread sand into his open wounds. He dragged himself through the desert, in an attempt to find a safe place to protect himself from further harm and to lick his wounds. Much to his shock however, Fox could swear, that he heard a voice in his head.

The voice sounded ominous and shrill, yet strangely comforting

"Such awful flying demons, torturing such a poor innocent soul, come now child, we will heal your wounds."

Fox was confused at this voice in his head.

"Who's there?!" he weakly mumbled to himself, he voice responded in a cryptic tone.

"All will be revealed in time, child. Follow us."

Somehow, Fox's feet started to move, seemingly of their own volition. Guiding him to who knows where. Across the desert sands. He thought to himself

"All of this wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have fired Krystal from the team. Lyla what an idiot I have been"

Much to Fox's surprise, the voice actually responded….

"Follow me my child and I will show you a way to get the one you love back forever."

Fox was confused by the voice, but none the less, continued to wander across the sands aimlessly. Until he noticed, something quite peculiar.

In his vision, a majestic towering sandstone ziggurat carved into the side of a mountain, greeted him. From the looks of things, the sandstone seemed to have resisted erosion well. A waterfall flowed down the side of the structure. It was a beautiful, albeit confusing, sight.

The tod was confused yet intrigued by this. Growing up, he had heard reports of archaelogical digs discovering an ancient civilization once inhabiting Papetoon, but he never knew them to be capable of building a complicated strcture or even being advanced. He thought to himself.

"What the hell? I grew up here, how come just now I am finding out about an ancient advanced society."

Fox heard the voice in his head resume guiding him.

"Continue on, child. All will be revealed in the shrine"

He stumbled through steps in the darkness, slipping and falling into an antechamber of some kind. Fox landed on his tail, causing the vulpine to let out a pained yip. Trying to walk it off, he continued, until he accidentally cut himself on a metal object. Fox loudly swore in pain fom the laceration.

"Fuck!"

As he continued to walk, he noticed ceremonial markings on the wall. Canopic jars filled with a mysterious reddish liquid llined an altar. Strangely, he noticed dimly lit candles somehow still burning, even after Lylat knows how long. Pools of the same liquid were also seen in the floor. Two black metal throne with sharp edges lined the center of the room, one was slightly smaller than the other.

Unbeknownst to him, his blood dripped onto a mysterious black metal crown on a podium of some kind. At that moment, Fox began to feep strange. He started to convulse and twitch.

"Recieve our gift, young one. Soon you shall have all that you have ever wanted."

Fox could feel intense pain radiating throughout his body. He could hear bones cracking back into place, he felt his body temperature drop. A tingling sensation radiated throughout his body, as if he were sitting on a block of dry ice. He screamed in pure terror as his voice deepened.

Fox was taken aback by his sudden voice change. It sounded deeper, smoother, even more seductive.

Fox started to feel an intense pain in his jaw, as his front canines grew, and his masticatory muscles engorged. His muscle density also increased dramatically, making him stronger.

Fox felt a piercing ear splitting headache as his senses of hearing and smell increased dramatically, to where Fox could even hear the scurrying of small rodents all around the antechamber. As Fox's eyesight increased, Fox could see his dark surroundings a lot more clearly. As Fox tried to get up and see what happened to him, he looked into his reflection from a pool of water, only to see none, much to his horror.

"Why the hell can't I see my reflection? Unless…"

"What the hell has happened to me?!"

Before he could figure it out, a strange thirst overwhelmed Fox, almost instinctually, he grabbed a canopic jar of the mysterious red fluid, opened it, and began to greedily consume it. As he was guzzling it down, his eyes turned an ominous glowing crimson.

Fox felt the urge to put the crown on his head. Reaching down to the ground, he picked it up. As he placed the crown upon his head, Fox's thoughts began to change, as corruption started to take hold. Wolf, Leon, Panther, they had all lied to him and left him for dead. He'd make them all pay for their betrayal. The same would be true for Corneria, he had saved them TWICE from certain defeat, yet they'd forget about him and honor TRAITORS! To him, Corneria no longer deserved it's freedom. They'll be kneeling to him and serving him forever. He sat down in the throne, as the voices spoke to him one last time.

"Embrace the thirst my child. Your wounds will never bother you again. Nobody shall ever harm you again. The power is all yours. You are the one who has been chosen to rule, but first you need a queen…"

His thoughts began to shift to Krystal. He loved her, yet she dared to stab him in the back, because of one horrible decision he made. How dare she'd leave him for that damned bastard, after all that he had done for her. He was the one who saved her life. She was his vixen, damnit. If she wouldn't join him, he'd force her to be his mate...his queen...for all eternity."

Fox pulled out the picture of Krystal he kept in his wallet, and lovingly stroked it. The same picture taken on Sauria all those years ago. Yes, she'll do nicely. He knew what he was going to do, and began to laugh.

"Soon Krystal, you will be mine, forever.…"


	2. Chapter 2

As they wandered through the ruin, members of the Star Wolf team felt uneasy, as if a massive chill ran through their bodies. The ambience was truly creepy, with candles lighting the stone walls. Carefully protecting his thoughts, he mentally cursed Krystal for going after the damn pup. It was her idea that they were even in here.

" I do not feel right about this."

Wolf sighed in frustration, Panther had been complaining nonstop, ever since they got there, greatly annoying everyone else. He yelled at him in frustration.

"Panther, will you shut the hell up already, before I leave your sorry ass here. I don't give a rat's ass how scary this place is. Blame your girlfriend for draggin us here."

"I will NOT shut up."

Wolf growled to himself in annoyance. There was that damned jungle cat's ego again. At times he wondered why he even kept him on the team. Until Krystal's calm voice broke up his seething.

"I also have a bad feeling about this. Perhaps we should split up"

Wolf pondered this for a minute. While it was potentially risky in the process, as they didn't know what they were dealing with, on the other hand , they'd cover more ground. Wolf made his decision.

"Panther, you go with Krystal. I can't have blue here dying on us. Leon, you explore the dungeons, as an ancient ruin like this has gotta have them, and I know a damn psycho like you would probably be turned on by it."

Leon chuckled sadistically, Wolf truly knew him better than anyone else. They nodded and dispersed throughout the ruins.

Entering the dungeons, Leon felt pleased at what he saw. Various kinds of torture equipment lined the walls… Maybe he'd move here. He was like a kid in a candy store. He smiled sadistically to himself. Yes he was going to like it here. Especially the medieval torture equipment. The best part was, he wouldn't have to worry about being caught. Sadistically, he smiled to himself

"Yes, I quite like it here"

He heard movement coming from somewhere. He unsheathed his kukri knife and got into a ready pose. Instinctively, the lizard began to cackle. Something wanted to die at the hands of the Great Leon today. He yelled out.

"Whoever's there, come out and face your death at the hands of the Great Leon."

Only to seemingly get no response. Instead Leon once again heard movement. The lizard began to cackle in sadistic glee. He hadn't killed anything all day. His sadistic laughter filled the dungeon, echoing off the walls. Until he noticed a pair of glowing red eyes peering directly at him from the shadows. It was at that moment Leon realized, he wasn't facing anything he had ever fought before. Nothing had eyes that glowed like that. In a rare moment, fear overtook the lizard.

A pale vulpine looking creature lunged out of the shadows at him. Leon jammed his knife into the creature's chest, right where it's heart was supposed to be. Much to Leon's shock, the creature actually laughed, as he shook his head at him and waved his finger in a seemingly mocking manner. The creature then pulled the knife out of his chest and threw it aside. Leon just stood there in pure shock. How could anything survive being stabbed in the chest like that? Also, something about the creature looked awfully familar.

Leon felt an intense pain in his chest. He let out a blood curdling scream in pure agony. He slowly looked down to see the creature's hand in his chest cavity. Leon gasped at the sight. His eyes went blank as the monster pulled his heart right out of his chest with his claws. The chameleon's body hit the ground, lifeless. Holding the still beating heart in his blood soaked right hand, the creature crushed the organ. Then licked the blood right off his fingers.

Entering the treasure room, Wolf laughed to himself. He wasn't expecting to potentially leave with a haul of loot. On the floor was a massive pile of golden coins. Looking around, he saw even more gold coins in several wooden chests, as well as golden jewlery with all kinds of gemstones. Golden statues lined the walls. Wolf had never seen this large of a bounty in his entire life.

"Guess this ain't as pointless as I thought. I'm gonna be rich!"

Wolf immediately bent down and started to put the coins in his sack. Chuckling to himself, he could not believe it was that easy. As literally, he had an entire room of treasure for the taking. Certainly more than he would ever have made as a mercenary.

"Heh. Can't believe I'm walking out with all this loot. Guess I win again!"

At the current moment, Wolf could swear he had heard footsteps and saw a figure moving in the dark. However, he just brushed it off as nothing.

"Probably nothing, must be my mind playin' tricks on me again."

As Wolf's sack continued to swell with coins, he could swear that he could still hear movement, getting closer. As well as seing what looked like burning crimson eyes in the shadows, peering directly at him.

At that moment, he started to sweat nervously. It couldn't be his mind playing tricks on him again. Something was legitimately after him. Drawing his blaster, the lupine yelled out in an alarmed tone.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

Only to get no response. Wolf started backing away as a growing feeling of uneasiness continued to grow deep in the pit of the one eyed outlaw's stomach. He once again both saw and heard movement coming closer to him. The Lupine continued to move, in a state of anxiety. He heard feet hit the ground behind him. Slowly he turned around….

….Only for what looked like a pale white vulpine, with vaguely familar facial features to come into view. Wolf just stood there in shock. The vulpine's facial features looked a lot like Fox McCloud's, but that couldn't be possible. Fox wouldn't do this. With unease in his voice, the lupine asked.

"Pup?"

Only for the vulpine to respond by moving towards his neck. Wolf quickly tried to sprint from the danger, only for the cumbersome weight of the gold coins in his sack to slow him down to a crawl. The lupine continued to struggle, until his footing gave out, and he fell to the ground hands first, with a thud.

"Fuck!"

The undead monster continued to walk towards him, with hunger in his eyes. Hands shaking in fear, Wolf aimed his blaster at the monster coming for him. There was no mistaking it, this creature **was** Fox.

"Pup, don't move a muscle or I **will** shoot"

He commanded, only for Fox to continue walking towards him. The lupine squeezed the trigger and opened fire at the predator approaching him. While the shot did hit it's target, much to Wolf's horror, the burn mark on Fox' chest instantly healed, merely pissing him off, as he lunged towards him.

The vulpine sunk his sharp daggers for canines into Wolf's neck, piercing through his fur and flesh. The lupine felt an intense burning sensation going through his veins. He let out a scream, as Fox continued to drain him of his vital fluid. He tried to push Fox off of him, but to no avail. Gradually, Wolf grew weaker and weaker as he lost more blood. Until, soon he passed out from blood loss.

Satisifed at his meal, Fox let out an eerie inhuman hiss in satisfaction.

With two of the main threats neutralized, Fox turned back to Krystal, intent on making her his forever, only to be met with the end of a rapier from Panther, much to his amusement. Fox laughed in mockery of Panther's bravado.

"If you think that toy will harm me, then give it your best shot and swing at me."

Panther obeyeyed of course, and swung the blade back, aiming right for his heart. Krystal could only watch, shaking in fear at the sight.

"Panther!" she screamed in terror as Fox grabbed the blade with his hand, mid swing, and threw it aside, knocking Panther down. Getting up from the hit, Panther turned to her and shouted, as Fox walked in his direction.

"My rose, you must get out of here. I will hold him off as long as possible."

"But what about you, Panther? He'll kill you."

"Forget about me, GO!"

Krystal heeded his advice, and high tailed it out of there.

With Krystal's safety seemingly assured, Panther confidently drew his blaster. He arrogantly smiled to himself. Panther aimed the blaster at Fox's chest right where his heart was and opened fire, while the bolts did make contact, burning his fur, the wounds instantly healed. Unfortunately, they did little to stop Fox's momentum. Fox promptly, backhanded Panther across the hall. With a violent thud, Panther's head hit the wall, knocking the jungle cat out cold.

Peering over to the unconcious jungle cat, Fox began to think. The damn pervert had dared to steal his Krystal away from him. He had to be punished for his transgressions against him. An idea came to the vampire's head on how to punish him. Panther would have the honor of being his queen's first meal, once she was fully turned. Yes, the irony of him being fed on by the one he lusted after, was quite delicious. Fox's thoughts immediately turned to Krystal, she could run but she couldn't hide. She **will** become his queen, she couldn't escape her fate. Following her scent, he walked in her direction to find her.

Krystal dashed out of the temple and towards her wolfen as night fell across the Papetoonian desert, full moon high in the sky. The vixen was panting as sweat dripped down her face. She did it, she managed to escape with her life. Though she assumed her Star Wolf teammates weren't as lucky as she was, based on their screams she heard over the comm system, well except for Panther.

Krystal hit the button to open the cockpit of her Wolfen. The canopy slid open with a hiss. Krystal climbed up the ladder and leaped into the cockpit. As she was frantically fiddling with her belt to try and get the damned thing to close, a shadow fell over her. She suddenly felt pair of hands grab her. They were clammy and ice cold upon her skin. She caught her breath at the touch. Before she had time to scream, Krystal was turned around. The face she saw looked extremely familar to her.

Much to her horror, the face she saw belonged to one Fox McCloud. Though he looked very different, his once vibrant russet fur had turned a pale white and glistened in the moonlight. Once bright emerald green had turned a burning crimson red.

"Do you see it now, Krystal, my dear? Don't you realize you can't escape? You will be my queen for all eternity. Just relax, it will only hurt a little bit."

Fox, what happened to you?!"

"My dear, I have become more powerful than you could ever imagine. Don't worry, I am not angry with you anymore. If anything, I am grateful that you did leave. You allowed me to gain this power. As a matter of fact, you shall be rewarded for it, with the gifts of eternal life and youth."

Realization of what Fox was talking about hit her immediately.

"Eternal life?! You don't mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact."

Krystal was taken aback by this. While she may have done some things she wasn't proud of, she still had a soul. She didn't want to become a monster like what Fox had become. Krystal screamed at him in both anger and horror.

"I don't want to become a monster, Fox!"

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice in the matter. You are far too beautiful for me to let the Reaper or time claim, and you will never be a monster to me, my sweet Krystal."

As he finished speaking, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Krystal blushed and nervously giggled, almost flattered by this. As much as she didn't want to, she had to admit that Fox had certainly become quite the flatterer. While normally, she would take it seriously, Fox was a monster now. She couldn't fall for his tricks. She knew that it was all part of his plan. While she didn't want to hurt Fox, she didn't have a choice in the matter. She had to do something quick.

With her primary weapon unusable in such close quarters., Krystal drew her blaster. She aimed down the sights and fired a few blaster shots directly at his arms and legs in an attempt to disable him. While the shots hit, Fox walked through them like nothing. The burn marks on his limbs, instantly healing, as fur grew back. He reached out and grabbed her. Despite Krystal's attempts to struggle, he easily overpowered her and pinned her down into the seatm

"Look into my eyes, my dear: I'm sure you'll find them quite...mesmerizing…"

Krystal tried with all of her might to not look. She struggled to keep her eyes closed for too long. She tried to move her head, only for Fox to hold her head still. She shut her eyes in an attempt to avoid looking. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her eyes closed forever. As she began to blink, she accidentally peered into Fox's eyes.

Her muscles begin to relax, as a strange energy flowed throughout her veins. Her soft hands dropped her blaster to the ground, as he forced her body to relax, unable to move the smallest of her muscles.

Krystal's eyes were fixed on him as he drew out his snow white fangs and moved closer to her neck. As he bit into her neck, his sharp and soft fangs went right through her fur and skin, right into her veins. He cradled her in his arms as he began to feed, in an attempt to give her some resemblance of comfort.

Krystal felt the pinpricks of his fangs piercing her neck, like sharp needles piercing down into her flesh. A feeling like pralayzing fire blasted through her veins, Krystal screaming as she tried to shove him away. Her vision started to fade, feeling weaker than ever, as everthing started to go black. He continued to suck the warm coppery fluid from her veins. Until Krystal ultimately passed out from blood loss.

Picking her up, Fox lovingly stroked her hair and carried her bridal style to his throne room. All he had to do now, was wait...


End file.
